Pins and clasps have been used for holding together more than one layer of fabric and particularly when fastening diapers to babies.
When used for diapers, the fastening means must be quick, easily and skillfully handled so as to avoid sticking the baby or mother, must firmly hold the fabric ends together under the stress and strains of baby movement, must hold equally well thin as well as thick fabric materials and is rust resistant.
Although many types of pins and clasps have been provided before and after the conception of the safety pin, none have been completely satisfactory. The pins have always provided an opportunity for sticking the seamstress or the user and baby being diapered. The clasps have failed to hold firmly under baby movement. Accordingly, a need exists for a new clasp which embodies the benefits of the clasp and safety pin.